


Our last name

by Rosemarie42



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarie42/pseuds/Rosemarie42
Summary: How Robert and Aaron decided on that name change.





	Our last name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancingwithlola](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dancingwithlola).



“Come on be serious, are we changing our last names or what” says Aaron  
“I don’t know I kinda like calling you Mr Sugden” replies Robert  
“Yeah, yeah ride me Mr Sugden, or I want to have my wicked way with you is great and all but Robert we will be legally married in a weeks time”.  
Robert untangles himself from Aaron and sit up in the bed “ you know this is the first wedding I’ll have had where I know this is what I want, there is no pretence to it”  
“Ah his my baby feeling sentimental” Aaron reaches over and kisses him “thank you baby for what you just said”  
“So what do you think, keep our last names or change it” says Aaron  
“Well technically I’m the last adult sugden in the village, and I know how much changing your name to dingle meant to you, I can’t ask you to give it up”  
But Robert I want any future kids we have to have the surname Sugden, seb doesn’t even have your last name”.  
“ It would seem we’re at a stalemate” Aaron says in between kisses on Roberts face, Robert kisses him passionately.  
Robert shrugs his shoulder “ both our last names are important to each of us for different reasons let’s just double barrel it”  
“Yeah that does make sense, which name goes first, I will go with whatever you decides” babe says Robert “okay then Dingle Sugden says Aaron.  
“Dingle Sugden it is then” says Robert.  
“Actually now that I hear it, I realise Robert and Aaron Sugden-dingle sounds better.  
“You sure says Robert” Aaron nods “definitely”.  
Good I want you to be happy Aaron the last wedding was so last minute and you didn’t get a say in any of the planning of it, I want you to make decisions in this one”.  
“Thank you” Robert says Aaron , Robert looks at him and Aaron radiates happiness.  
“ I’m feeling even better about the cake that I got for our wedding, you’re gonna love it when you see it Robert”  
“Good now Mr Sugden, I need to have my wick way with you, Aaron giggles. They both sigh in contentment knowing this time the wedding is legal and they will be moving forward together as a stronger unit, covered legally for any eventualities that may come their way. Aaron moans as his almost husband started to make love to him.


End file.
